Rocker's & Writer's - Behind the minds
by ImInTheCorner
Summary: Episode Rocker's & Writers, but in the P.O.V of Austin And Ally, will they made or break the deal? Will they develop feelings?


I was working at Sonic Boom when suddenly Trish came strutting in with an apron and a hat with a cupcake on it. " Hey Ally. Guess who got a job at Cupcake City!" Trish announced as she pushed a cupcake towards me. " Thanks Trish but There's no eating in the store." I said, then I looked at the cupcake. " But I do like cupcakes. Gimme that." I said as I grabbed it and took a bite. " Yeah, they give us all the rejects. That one I dropped on the floor." Trish said. I tossed the cupcake away and spit the rest into a napkin. " That's what I get for breaking the rules. So you wanna go see a movie S-" I said as I turned around. An old lady stood where Trish was just at. " Oh I'd love to go to the movies." she replied. " Great because you were exactly the person I was asking." I said. " It's a date" she replied. " No, wait, lady I've never met!" I said when she walked away as Trish walked up behind me.

" Oh, Where'd you go?" I asked. " On the phone. That was work. Apparently 'being there' is part of the job. Gotta go." Trish said as she walked out the door and my dad walked in." Hey Mr. Dawson." she said on her way out. " Guess who found 37 more cents." her dad said, strutting happily around the desk. " Dad, stop taking money out of the mall fountain. Those are people's wishes." I said. " My wish came true. I have 37 more cents." her dad said. I rolled my eyes. " Speaking of wishes, dad is there anyway I could put a piano upstairs in my practice room. The one I'm using is older than the lady I'm dating Sunday." I said annoyed. The practice room was plain with papers and boxes everywhere. My dad looked at me strangely. " Long story." I mumbled. " Honey... I know you love music. But the odds of making it in the music biz is like a bazillion to one. Come here." he said as I pouted. We did our special handshake. " Boom." I said as we bumped hips.

Austin:

I walked into Sonic Boom, quietly looking at the Brunette girl behind the counter as I sat down at the drums. I pulled out 2 corn dogs and started to play while she did some odd handshake with who I'm guessing is her dad. " And Action!" my friend Dez shouted as he filmed me playing. The girl walked over and whistled loudly in my ear. "Did you not see the PLEASE DO NOT PLAY DRUMS sign." she said, her beautiful brown doe eyes stared back at me, annoyed. " It's ok. I'm an awesome drummer." I replied smiling at her. I started to play again but she interrupted me. " Ok, what you just said had nothing to do with what I just said- Are those corn dogs?" she asked, interrupting herself. I looked back up at her. Her name was Ally. "Mmhmm." I said, nodding at her. I took a bite out of one. " _mmmm_" I sighed.

" Ok, eww. Do you know how dirty these drums are, and how unhealthy corn dogs are, and there is no food allowed in here!" She huffed. " I'll handle this Austin." Dez said, stepping up to Ally. "Mam, we are making a music video I am the director although I prefer the term filmmaker." Dez said as he tossed his phone in the air. It crashed to the ground and broke. " And CUT!" Dez shouted as he quickly returned to the counter and I followed. " We are gonna need lots of instruments. I can play anything, piano, drums, guitar, harp. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." I boasted as Ally rolled her eyes. I grabbed the trumpets and stuck them together. I played a tune as Dez danced and Ally's eyes widened. SCORE.

" Ok, Ok. Well I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone." Dez said as he stuck a harmonica in one and blew hard. The harmonica flew out and landed in the old ladies mouth and she began to choke. Dez quickly ran over to her as I did a mental facepalm. "Prepare to be hiymlicked!" Dez shouted as he began pounding on her chest. The noise of the harmonica came from her mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Ally with a smile on my face. "Here's the thing about the instruments-" I began but Ally interrupted me. "You don't have any money." she stated. She's good, "What if I pay you back when I get rich and famous?" I asked excitedly. " She looked at me,

"Great! Just have your butler fly over on your private jet and drop off a sack of shiny gold coins." she said. I smiled big and bounced in place, "Really?" I said excitedly. She went completely straight faced, " No.". My face fell. Suddenly the harmonica came flying out of the old ladies mouth, along with her teeth. " Got it!" Dez shouted, Ally grabbed it and placed it in my hand. I grimaced and dropped it on the table as I shook the spit off my hands. This wasn't going well.

I walked up the stairs to the utility room that had a sign that said WARNING: DO NOT ENTER. I heard someone singing and playing piano. I walked into the room and stood by Ally, amazed at the beauty of her voice.

_You don't know, know, know_

_,my name, name, name, _

_Gonna make ,make ,_

_make you do a double take..._

She looked up noticing me and screamed " _**Ahhhh!**_". I smiled at her as she tried to glare at me but she blushed tomato red. It was cute. " How long have you been standing there?!" Ally demanded. I changed the subject nonchalantly. " I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica, ya know, since it's been in the old lady?" I smiled at her while she grimaced. "Uhh, this is my private practice room. Did you not see the KEEP OUT sign?!" she demanded. Yeah, like she needed more practice. " Yeah. I like that song, but if you wanna make it really catchy, you have to speed it up." I said as I began to sing.

You don't know know know my name name name I'm gonna make make make you do a double take...

I sang faster. I began to play a beat on the harmonica. " Cool! There's still some old lady spit in here." I said as I blew it out onto Ally's face. While she was distracted, i grabbed her lyric sheet and stuffed it in my pocket. " Eww!" Ally said as she stood up and put her hand in my back and pushed me out the door. I felt a tingle as her hand touched me. " Goodbye and in the future please obey signs!" she said as she slammed the door in my face. I began to play a sad blue song on the harmonica while I rested my head on the door. She kicked the door making my head bounce against it and making me fall on my butt. I slowly came down the stairs as Dez ran up to me. " Soooo? When is your date?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. " No date, but I did get some lyrics to her song. We can put a video up online of me singing it to impress her." Dez nodded as we did are hand shake. " What's Up!" we shouted then walked out of the store, but not before I turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes peeking out through the door upstairs.

Me and Dez high-fived as we looked at the video. I'm an overnight sensation.

Ally:

Trish came strutting in with a magician outfit on. "Guess who got a job at The Magic Store!" Trish announced as she threw a smoke bomb at a group of teenagers that jumped back in fright. "What about your job at Cupcake City?" I asked as I walked over to the guitar display. " Apparently being a horrible employee grounds for termination." She said shrugging. I rolled my eyes. " Isn't that _shocking_?" Trish said as she put her finger on me and an electric current went through me. " Magic shock finger." she said as she held out her hand. " Ooo... I better go. I started my 5 minute break 2 hours ago." she said as she danced out the door singing.

_They wanna know know know your name name name they want a girl girl girl with game game game..._

I froze, " Wait! Hey!" I shouted as Trish danced back in. " Where did you hear that song?" I asked. " It's all over the Internet." she said, looking at me. " The Internet?!" I squeaked. " Oh, that place people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop-" Trish said as I interrupted her, " I know what the Internet is." i rolled my eyes. " You seriously haven't seen this video?" Trish asked, " Here look." she said as she pulled out her phone. I saw what I couldn't believe. The blonde boy whose name happens to be Austin Moon, was singing MY song! He was an overnight sensation! " That's MY Song! How could he just steal my song like that! He messed with the wrong girl.." I said angrily. " That's right, get angry! Me likey!" Trish said as I grabbed her phone out of her hands. I typed something and smirked. "There, Allycat88 DOESN'T like this video! Take THAT Austin, WOOO!" I shouted cockily. " Calm down before you type a frowny face and really hurt his feelings." Trish said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes. " Come on," Trish said taking my hand. " We're gonna give him a piece of your mind. Alright let's go." I walked out the door while Trish put her hand on my shoulder and I felt an electric current go through my body. I stopped and glared at her. " Sorry, Magic Shock Finger." she said as she pushed me forward. " We just need to find out where he lives." I said. " Oh, the Internet, you know that pl-" Trish began, " I KNOW WHAT THE INTERNET IS!" I shouted.

Austin:

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. _**One dislike- Allycat88. **_I frowned, maybe this was a bad idea. Dez took my phone and shouted at me, "Faster Faster Slower Faster Faster!" I ran, following his directions. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I stopped running while Dez got the door. He opened it, " Hey!" he shouted and turned around to look at me with a look that said, _**good luck,**_ " It's Ally from the music store." I smiled really big at her while Dez removed my sweat band from my head and sat down at my desk. Ally stormed over to me and got in my face while her friend in a magician outfit shook my hand. " Hi I'm Trish, big fan, sorry." she said as Ally pushed her back. I felt Ally's breath on my face as she glared at me, "Look, I'm here to-" she stopped and looked behind me to see Dez wringing out my sweat band into a bottle.

" What are you doing?" she asked, slightly confused with her head turned like a puppy. " I'm making my own cologne, It's called Austin," I said as Dez stood behind me Echoing Austin. " The secret ingredient is my sweat." I said proudly. _That sounded cooler in my head. _" Wanna try some?" Dez asked as he walked over to the girl named Trish. I shook my head no then quickly smiled at Ally when she looked at me, then resumed her attention to Dez. Dez sprayed a spritz into Trish's face as she jumped back and glared at him. " I don't like you." she stated and Dez shrunk back from her look. _If looks could kill._

" Since Austin is famous, we figured people are gonna want some Austin merchandise." Dez said as he turned to our full table. " This is some stuff we came up with- Austin:" I said as Dez held up a lunch box. " Lunchbox" Dez said as he turned around and picked up a pillow, " Austin:" "Pillow" I pointed to the pillow that had my face on it. " Austin" " Peanut Butter" Dez picked up 2 things of peanut butter and handed one to me. " Chunky:" " And smooth" Dez and me said as we looked at each other _MMMMM. "_And Austin Action Figures." I grabbed a doll and pulled the string. " **I'm awesome. I like pancakes.**" it said. I jumped like a five year old. " It's true! I do like pancakes!" I said as Ally rolled her eyes. I put down the doll.

I did my high five with Dez, " What's up!" we shouted. Dez walked over toward my head made out of foam on the table. "And my personal fav," Trish followed as she examined it. " the Austin Foam Spitter!" Dez said. Trish looked at it closely, " Why would anyone need a fo-" Trish didn't get to finish when Dez tapped the spitter and foam came flying out covering Trish. Trish looked at him in shock them smiled evilly as she put a finger in his side. Dez jumped and screamed like a little girl, " Ahhhh woah wow! Magic shock finger, me likey." Dez said as Trish glared at him disgusted.

Ally turned to resume glaring at me, " Look, I'm not here to see your junky Austin junk, YOU stole my song, you heard me playing it at the music store." She raised her voice as she cornered me. I blushed and tried to come up with an excuse. " That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up. Huh, I guess that makes more sense since I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible." I said as I smiled down at her. Her look told me she knew I was lying. " _**I**_ wrote that song and you have to tell everybody the truth!" she shouted. I said the first thing that popped in my mind, " I can't, do you know how embarrassing that will be for me. Consider my feelings, are you really that selfish?" _WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

" Based on that ridiculous response," she said as she backed away from me, " I'm guessing you really aren't gonna do anything?" she said as she looked at me. " No, no I wanna make this right." I said as I face palmed myself, _I can kiss you_... " How about... A life size chocolate Austin!" I shouted while Dez shoved one out of my closet and said " What's up?" I smiled at her while she huffed and walked out my door. " Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" Trish asked me. Before I could answer, " _**TRISH!**_ " I heard Ally yell from the hallway and Trish ran out. I slammed my door angrily and sat down on my bed as I put my head in my hands. _What have I done?_

Ally:

I shut off the Tv as Hellen went on about Austin visiting her show. I stormed down the stairs and thumped down on the desk. " I am SOOO sick of that guy." I said. Trish pulled the string on the Austin doll, _**"I'm sooo talented."**_ it said. " How can he steal my song like that?" _**" I'm an overnight sensation." **_" Stop pulling that string." I glared at her. _**" I'm unstoppable." **_the doll said as it laughed. I slammed the doll down on the desk and it shut off. "Hey? He is gonna be on the Hellen show tonight right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth." Trish said.

I looked at her, " On live television, in front of people?!" I said with fake enthusiasm. " I can't do that." I said. " But you have to, that guys a low life song stealing thief!" Trish whined. Her phone started ringing as it played my song. I glared at her as she hung up. " it's a catchy song." she argued. " That's it, Dad! I'm taking my lunch break. I've gotta go interrupt a live television broadcast!" I shouted up the stairs. His door opened " Ok! Have fun!" he shouted and shut the door. I turned and marched away with Trish following behind. " Come on Trish, were gonna be the surprise guests on today's Hellen Show." I said, Trish's phone started ringing again. " You wanna get that?" I said over my shoulder. " No, it's just work." she said as we left the store.

We walked into the studio and i rounded the corner See a guard. I shoved Trish against the wall. " Ok, the only thing standing between is and telling the world the truth about Austin is that guard. The trick is to act like you're supposed to be here. You gotta _exude _confidence." I said as I rounded the corner. " Can I help you?" The guard said. I panicked, " NO! Yes, we're looking for the kitchen, or the bathroom, or we're friends with Bernie, or Lulu?" I said as I shrunk back in a panic. _Noooo! I just lied! _

Trish stepped toward and spoke in a deep voice " Were going to the Hellen Show. We're musicians in Austin Moon's Band." Trish said. The guard looked at us. " LOOK! You Austin's been trying to sneak through here all day. He's dreamy, that song's catchy, I get it. Sorry ladies but if your name's not on my list, you're not getting in." she said. " Did I say musicians? I mean Uhhhh, MAGICIANS!" Trish shouted as she threw a smoke bomb and we ran to the back. " Bad liars, pretty good magicians." the guard said. " It's go time." Trish said to me as we stood outside the show door. " But I can't do this. There's a stage out there, you know I have stage fright." I said to her. " I know it's scary but you can do it. I'm here for you.

You just take all the time you need." Trish said. " Thanks Trish-" I tried to say but Trish turned me around, " Time's up!" she said as she shoved me through the door. I closed my eyes as I began to speak, " Hold everything! We are here to tell you the truth! That guy's a weasel, and not like a cute weasel you want as a pet, more of a lying evil weasel that steals music. He's never even written a song, cause he can't! And-" I started but Trish shook my arm. I opened my eyes and looked in shock. I wasn't on the Hellen stage, I was on the set of a News broadcast! " This isn't the Hellen show..." I said. The man behind the table looked at me, " This just in, the Hellen Show is taped next door." he said as he glared at me. I backed out of the room with Trish and shut the door. _Whatdidijustdo!?_

Austin:

I finished singing my song and sat down next to Hellen. She laughed and clapped excitedly. "So, we are out of time." she said. I acted like I was sad but I was really happy that she didn't ask me to sing another song. " it's too bad because we would LOVE to hear you sing another original song." she said. " Darn, I have so many songs. I wish we had more time." I said with a fake pout on my face. " How about you come back tomorrow." she said. I froze. _Oh no. _" T-tomorrow? With another original song?" I asked, " Yes." she said excitedly. " By tomorrow?" " That's what I said." " Umm, umm... I.." " COME ON! You don't want to let down all your fans? Right Austin's?" Hellen shouted as the crowd went wild. " Umm... O-ok... Tomorrow it is?" I said quietly. I jumped when Hellen cheered " You heard it right here folks, Austin will be back tomorrow to do a new original song!" _OhhhhNooooo! _" Dez! We have to talk to Ally!" I said as Dez grabbed me and pulled me off the stage.

Ally:

Trish came in to the stoke with an apron that had a paw print on it. " Guess who got a job at the pet store?" she said. " Woof Woof Mrreeeww?" Trish said. " You didn't even work at the Magic Shop 2 days. That's gotta be a new record." I said as I cleaned off the desk. " I plan on being better at this job. After this," Trish said as she turned to address the whole store. " Has anyone seen a giant snake about yey big? He's probably not poisonous, but there's a pretty good chance he is totally poisonous." Trish said as the customers in the store screamed and ran. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Austin came running through the door. " Ally, I need your help," he said. " Speaking of giant snakes," I said as Trish giggled. " I need a new song by tomorrow." he said to me. " Why don't you just write a song." I said as I turned my back on him. " You know I can't. I've tried! Listen..." he said as he picked up a guitar and played a tune.

_I need a song_

_It can't be too long_

_Song song song song song song song song song song song song song..._

He trailed off. " I wrote that last part." Dez said as he went to high five Trish and she glared at him. " Ok how about this.." I said to him.

_I'm not helping you with your song_

_Get out of my store_

I sang as I turned to walk up the stairs. " that doesn't rhyme." Dez said. I glared at him.

_There's the door_

_" _That's better" Dez nodded. I walked to the top. " I know you're mad, I didn't mean to steal your song, then I acted like a weasel. And not a cute cuddly weasel but a jerky no-credit giving weasel. I'm sorry. Who am I kidding," he said as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I melted into his hazel eyes. " My dad always said music was a waste of time, he said I had a bazillion in one chance of making it. " That's... Exactly what my dad said to me.." I said as I looked at the pouting Austin. My heart broke. " You know what my dad said to me," Dez said, " DEZ! Stop texting the dog!" he shouted in a deep voice.

Trish glared at him. " I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." he said sadly as he walked out the door with his head hanging. " Austin... Wait!" I shouted. He turned to look at me, showing his puppy dog eyes again. " I'll help you write one more song." I said. His eyes brightened and he jumped up in the air, " You will!?" he shouted, " Yes! thank you thank you!" he said. " But first you have to do something for me." I said. " Anything. Name it?" he asked. " Uhhhh... Uhhhh, I want a...a..." _A date , wait what? " _I wanna... I wanna HAM!" I shouted. _What the heck? Stupid! Stupid!_ "Did you just say a ham?" Austin asked confused. I blushed and turned away. " Apparently I did." I said quietly. " Here, give her my ham." Dez said as he pulled it out of his bag. We looked at him while he smiled at us and smacked the ham.

Austin:

I took Ally upstairs. She sat down at the piano while I stood by her smiling like an idiot. " Ok, we have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever. GO!" I said as I smiled at her. "It's not that easy." she said. " I'll get you started." i said as I pressed one key on the piano. " There, that's the first note, that helps, right?" I asked, uncomfortable. " Gee, are you sure you've never written a song before?" she asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. " What do you normally do?" I asked her. " Well there isn't a normal, sometimes I get a tune in my head, sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down." she said.

I grabbed her book off the piano do I could read her lyrics. She quickly yanked it out of my hand. " . " she said. I reached for it and tried to grab it. She hit my hand away. " Well what do you got?" I asked her. She opened the book and began to read. " The tears of your heart cry.." _Seriously? Is she like... crazy sad or what?_ " Too depressing." I said as I paced. " Ok, the midnight sadness.." _ugh ugh ugh _" Even more depressing! This song should be fun! Like a splash of sunshine, you're like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. You know, get your creative juices flowing. Shut your eyes." _please _" I'm not closing my eyes." she said stubbornly. _Come on. _" **Just shut your eyes**" I said forcefully.

" Ok!" She said quickly. _Its taking all of my strength not to kiss her. _I reached for her book. " DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK" she said. _Jeez. _" Imagine you come home and your living room is full of cheerleaders." I said excitedly. " Uhhhh, that's not really my idea of fun." she said. _Well she's a girl soo..._ " Ok, pretend you're on stage performing." I said happily. " Oh no way. I have horrible stage fright." _That sucks_ " Then imagine you're on the beach." I tried again.

" Ugh! Sand is getting everywhere! Eww! Is that guy really wearing a thong?!" _What the?_ " OK! Forget the beach! What do you like?" I said exasperated. She opened her eyes and stared at me with a huge grin on her face. _Stop it Austin. Just a friend._ " I like pickles!" she said. " Great. Pretend you're eating a pickle." I said. " There's no eating in the store." she said. _OHMYGOD _" ALRIGHT! Why don't we try this? I'll close my eyes and you tell me to imagine stuff." I said.

" Ok, imagine that I'm giving up. I quit." she said as I sat down beside her. " Got it. Are there cheerleaders there?" I asked. She groaned. "Austin, what I'm saying is, maybe we should forget this whole songwriting thing." she said as she stood up to leave. I put my hand on her shoulder and shoved her back down on the bench. A tingle ran through my arm. " Whoa Whoa, not so fast."

I took a bunch of lights and disco balls from the closet and placed them downstairs." Ok, almost there." I said as I placed the last light. " Uh, what are you doing?" Ally asked me as I turned to face her. " Funning you up." I said as I turn on the lights and music blared from speakers. I grabbed Ally's hand as we danced in a circle. " Oh yeah!" i shouted. She staggered many times and pulled away from me. " Ooookkkk..." she said as I blew a whistle. Dez and Trish danced out from the practice room and danced down the stairs. We cheered them in as Dez lifted up Trish and she struck a pose. " See? It's fun!" I said to ally as I pushed her to the center. " You can do it, come on!" Trish said.

Ally started moving her hands left to right as she jerks her body in every direction. _That's adorable, and dorky... It's adorkable. _" There, I'm dancing." she said. I looked at her. " Are you sure?" I said. " That was the worst dancing ever." Trish said. Ally stopped and started dancing a little better. _At least she didn't look like a limp chicken_. " There you go." I said as she smiled and her eyes lit up. When she was finished, I did our handshake with Dez, " What's up!" we yelled while Trish and Ally said " Boom". Trish and Dez went for a High Five but decided against it. I looked at a happy Ally. " I think it worked. I feel like I could do anything. Watch, I'm gonna do a cartwheel." she said as she put her hands up to start. She stopped and turned to look at me. " I can't do a cartwheel." _Yep, adorkable._

" Well don't waste the creativity, come on!" I said as I pushed her toward the piano. " Let's write a song!" she said as we sat down at the bench. I messed around for an hour while Ally thought of lyrics. I played different tunes until we found one we liked. I played it on the guitar as Ally played the piano and she loved the tune too. After a while, I fell asleep and Ally thought it would be funny to wake me up with cymbals in my ear.

I squeled and fell on the ground while Ally laughed at my face. Then she fell asleep so I shocked her with the Magic Shock Finger and got a bruise on my side. I tried to throw paper at her from the bench and I missed. I turned around to smile at her when I fell off the bench. She laughed while I blushed and put my hands in my lap. Finally we played the song together and we froze when our hands touched. I looked into her eyes as she melted into mine. She leaned forward and stopped when her lips were centimeters from mine. She blushed and looked away as she starting singing the end of the song.

_Break down the walls_

She sang beautifully. " It only took all night," I said as I jumped up from the seat and threw my hands in the air, " But, We did it!" I shouted. She jumped for joy and high fived me. " The song is awesome." i said and Ally shoved me toward the door. " You better hurry up, you only have an hour to get to the Hellen show." she said. I stopped and she quit pushing me. " You mean WE better hurry. I want you to be there with me." I said sincerely. Her eyes grew wide, " Really?" she squeaked. " I wouldn't be going at all of it wasn't for you. Thank you." I said. She went for a handshake and I went for a hug. I dropped my arms and went to shake her hand when she went to hug me.

I shook my head and she laughed and we headed out the door. As we walked out, Trish and Dez stopped us. " We finished it!" I shouted. " We knew you could do it. Here, we got you this." she said as she handed a mug to Ally. " Guess who got a job at the mug store?" Trish said quickly. Ally read from the cup, " Congrats, We knew you could do it." she said. " Aww thanks!" she smiled at Trish.

" We also got you this one." Dez said as he handed her another mug. _Jeez, how many mugs did she get? Ha, many mugs. _" Sorry you failed. You did your best?" Ally questioned. _DEZ!_ I shot him a glare. " We got you 2 mugs just in case. Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one." Trish said as she glared at Dez. Dez turned away from our glares. _Nice Dez, real smooth. _" Come on, we gotta go." I said as I lightly pushed Ally towards the door. " Let's go!" Trish exclaimed as we headed toward Hellen's show.

Ally:

Me and Trish stood backstage as we watched Hellen announce that Austin was up next. " Million's of people are about to hear my song." I said excitedly. " So worth quitting my job at the mug store to come here." Trish said. I rolled my eyes as I laughed at her. Suddenly, Austin came running around the corner of the stage in a panic. " Ally! The piano player is sick. You have to play piano." he said. _Ummm, no_. " I can't. You know I have stage fright." I said. Dez walked in behind Austin.

" What about if they turn off the cameras and everyone in the audience goes like this." Dez said as he covered his eyes. " No! No way. I can't do this." I said. " No it's really easy just go left then right. That's it." Dez said as he covered his eyes. I sighed and turned away from them. Austin pulled me back around. " Look, it's like you say in the song. Take a chance, break down the walls." He said. _I just can't do it. "_ I'm sorry." I said as I walked away. " Wait! I have the perfect solution." Austin said and I looked at him questioningly.

Austin:

I put Ally down at the piano behind the stage so no one could see her. " See, Ally no one can see you. It's just like your not on stage." I smiled at her. She looked at me wide eyed. " I'm trying really hard not to freak out here." She muttered. I wished I could comfort her. " You're going to be great. Trust me." I said as I ducked out from behind the curtain. "Here to sing his brand new song, Austin Moon!" Hellen shouted.

Ally started playing the music. " Thank you. This song was written by songwriter Ally Dawson. She kinda wrote my first song to." I said sheepishly. "Ladies and gentlemen, here she is!" I shouted as I pulled away the curtain so they could see Ally. Ally froze and stared in shock at the crowd. " See, your facing your fears. That was my plan. Your welcome." I said as I smiled at her. She glared at me and climbed off of the bench and onto her knees as she tried to crawl away. The spotlight followed her and she glared at the light. I tried not to laugh but she looked ridiculous.

She tried to hide behind the drum set, and ended up getting her head stuck in one of the drums. I stepped forward to help her but she stumbled past me and grabbed ahold of the curtain, which fell and she fell over and hit her head on the wall. That wall happened to be a pillar holding up a bunch of lights connected to other pillars and they fell over like dominoes. I backed up far against the wall as one fell at my feet. Ally took off her drum as she stared in shock at the mess. I laughed nervously, " Let's hear it for Ally." I said. I clapped once when suddenly the Hellen sign collapsed. Ally looked at the torn set with tears in her eyes. She put the drum back on her head, and crawled off the stage. _Oh_ _no. What have I done?!_

_Ally:_

I walked up the steps to my practice room, a day after the accident. _I can't believe Austin would do that to me! I knew he wasn't up to no good.I should have never spent any time with him._ Trish was talking at my side. "How was your date with the old lady?" She asked. _Ugh, don't remind me. _" She slept through the whole movie. I had to explain the whole thing to her on the bus ride home." I said with a groan. I shoved open the door and stopped as I looked at Austin shoving Dez around the newly decorated room in a chair that looked like a bumper car. " My practice room! What is all this stuff? What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked in awe at the giant A that covered the wall. I looked down and saw a bunch of pickle jars. "Pickles!" I shouted. I saw a HUGE piano in the corner of the room, " But look at that piano!" I said. " I used the money I got from being on the Hellen Show to pay for all this." Austin said.

_I can't believe he did this for me. But why? _" I can't believe you did this. Thank you." I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes. " I figured we would be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible." He said as he met my eyes. " W-We?" I asked. " I want you to be my partner." He said as he smiled at me slightly embarrassed. " Spend MORE time with you?" I asked. _Uhhhh, oooookkkkk... _" You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who LOVES being on stage. Were a perfect match! What do you say?" He said. _A-A perfect match? I can't believe he wants to be partners. _I nodded slowly and smiled at him "Were partners!" I said. He went for a hug, I went for a handshake, then vice versa. We blushed and looked away.

Trish came over. " Guess who got a job as Austin's manager?" Trish said. Austin smiled at me. "She has so much job experience, her resume was like 8 pages!" Austin said laughing. " Oh, I promised his fans that we would have new songs up on the website every Friday. Oh, and I don't work Friday's or any other weekdays." She said. I looked at Austin in shock. " We have to write a new song every week?" I asked. No one answered me. Dez walked over to Trish. " Trish, for the first video I need ten thousand monkeys and a big wedding cake." Dez said. Trish rolled her eyes. " You can have a turtle and a donut." She said. Dez grabbed a turtle with a donut around it's neck out of the box.

" I already have that." He said. Trish shuddered. Austin's phone dinged. " Aww man! My video just got bumped to number two." He said. "What's number one?" I asked. He smiled and laughed. " You on the Hellen Show. There even showing the part where you threw up on Hellen. Your famous!" He said. I smirked at him. " Thanks to you. Let me show you something." I said as I led him to the foam spitter and pressed down on it. Foam flew out and coated Austin. " Oh me too! Me too!" Dez shouted as he jumped in front of Austin. I laughed as Austin and Dez shoved each other back and forth. _Yep, this is going to be interesting. Austin looks so cute. Wait, WHAT?!_


End file.
